39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ekaterina Branch
The''' Ekaterina Branch is one of the five branches of the Cahill family. They are more commonly known, and called, the '''Ekats for short. The Ekaterina was named after, and founded, by Katherine Cahill, the second child of Gideon and Olivia Cahill 'History' The Ekaterina Branch was founded by Katherine Cahill. The branch's main enemy is the Tomas Branch because Katherine stole "his most precious belonging," which happened to be a compass with bronze gears, from her brother Thomas, founder of the Tomas branch. Because of this, Thomas swore to take revenge on her. The compass actually was a Clue. With the compass in her hands now, Katherine moved to an unknown, far-off land, presumably Egypt, as she was a fascinated with Egyptology being an Egyptologist herself. " 'Mascot' The Ekaterina's mascot is the Dragon, because the dragon is a mythological creature that appears in countless forms, thus representing and symbolizing the Ekat's creativeness, intelligence, and inventiveness, as well as their willingness to destroy anyone or anything in their path. 'Crest' The Ekaterina crest is a shield in the shape of a square with jutted, or gradually-pointed tips at the top and bottom of the shield. The Ekat crest, and official color, is yellow or a gradiance of yellow and orange. In th e center of the crest is a white dragon; two legs, two wings, a curled and barbed tail, and a head facing left with it's mouth open, exposing a breathe of fire. The dragon is shown to be in flight. The much simpler crest is the same, except only the head of the dragon is shown. As with all of the other Cahill family crests, there is a scroll at the bottom that reads: "EKATERINA". Characteristics Ekaterinas are known to be clever and inventive, and the most famous scientists and inventors were Ekats. Ekaterinas excel i n engineering, math and patterns, and the sciences. Generally speaking, Ekaterinas are known as the most intelligent of the four Cahill branches, with a brilliant and creative mind. Though not as dangerous as the Lucians, Ekaterinas have been known to commit murder. The Ekaterinas killed the Lucian super-spy Sidney George Reilly. The Ekats seems to think of how their founder would react to their actions more than the other branches, by always saying things like "Katherine would be proud" or "It's time to make Katherine proud". 'Members of the Ekaterina Branch' Founder *Katherine Cahill 'Branch Leader(s)' * Gordon Oh (deceased) *Bae Oh (formally) *Katherine Cahill (founder, deceased) *Alistair Oh (presumably, but unknown) Famous Ekaterinas * Margaret Peterson Haddix - Author of ''Into the Gauntlet'' * Nikola Tesla * Marie Curie * Thomas Edison * James Mason * John Flamsteed * Albert Einstein * Galileo Galilei * Thomas Newcomen * Alexander Graham Bell * T. E. Lawrence * Jean-Francois Campillion * Ronald Meyer * The Wright Brothers * Jude Watson - Author of Beyond the Grave, ''In Too Deep, Vespers Rising and Book 2 of Vespers Rising' * Howard Carter * Abraham Lincoln * Alexander Hamilton Ekaterinas in The 39 Clues * Alistair Oh * Bae Oh * Gordon Oh (murdered by Bae Oh) * Ned Starling * Ted Starling * Sinead Starling * Yasmeen Badawi * Vladimir and Vera Chernova * Lilya Chernova * Victor Wood * John Flamsteed * Dimitri Mararov * Anne Cahill (a.k.a Nella Chain) * Stella * Robert Cahill Henderson (a.k.a Bob Troppo) * Melody Peck * Gabby Gregg * Teodora Kosara (Half Vesper Half Cahill) * Devin Cooper * Ana Kosara (Half Vesper Half Cahill) 'Ranks' There are 7 ranks in this branch, according to priority, Lab, Engineer, Inventor, Gamma, Quantum, Atomic and Supernova. You can ascend the rank by collecting cards and clues, finishing missions and earning more points in Arena 39. 'Stronghold' The known Ekaterina strongholds are located in Cairo, Egypt in Hotel Excelsior; Bermuda Triangle, CERN, and the British Museum. Other Strongholds are Luxor, Egypt, New York City,USA, Loch Ness, UK, St. Petersburg, Russia, and Smiljan, Croatia. 'Gadgets' HALO/HAHO - These are two methods that Ekaterinas use in the form of skydiving and parachuting. They are now practised all over the world. Cluecraft 3000 - This is a unique boat that could stand the pressure of 38,000 cubic feet of water per second. Spy Pennies - These are pennies with microscopic cameras. Rocket Skateboards - This allows speedy getaways over rocky terrain. Some other gadgets are : Alistair Oh's Cane Secret Agent Boots The Loch Ness Submersible Ekaterina Agent Card Codes If you're an Ekaterina, and you have an Agent Card, please feel free to post your card code to this potion of this page so others can have it!!! *P3DR6J93XP (Agent: DragonLynx23) The Awesome X! 03:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) *P273R29PXP (Agent Arriving Cyclone 2) 'See Also' * Ekaterina Serum Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Ekaterina Category:Ekaterina Cards Category:Oh Family Category:Starling Family Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Strongholds Category:Kabra Family Category:Location Cards Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Books Category:Beyond the Grave Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Founders Category:Families Category:Cahill Family